¿Dormidos?
by Chiisana Minako
Summary: Jugando un poquito más con el subconsciente; una pareja muy conocida se halla dormida en un bosque. Un ligero bocadito de sentimientos y misticismo. Oneshoot.


_Dedicado especialmente a Nad-chan y Sheyla-sis.-_

**¿Dormidos?**

**Por Chiisana Minako.-**

Era una noche verdaderamente fría. Pero no por eso, menos hermosa. Sobretodo, por la silenciosa pareja que dormía tranquilamente sobre el pasto, apoyada en un grueso tronco de árbol. La suave brisa mecía con lentitud las hojas de los árboles, asimismo jugueteaba levemente con los cabellos de los dos durmientes jóvenes, que, al parecer, no querían salir del mundo de los sueños.

¿Sus nombres? InuYasha y Kagome.

Los arbustos les esconden de posibles peligros, como dándoles una pequeña recompensa por todo lo que han sufrido. Él, abrazándola de forma posesiva, por la espalda y la cintura. Ella, recostada en su pecho, sentada entre las piernas de él, como quien busca protección.

¿Qué ha propiciado tan tranquila escena?

Sucede que se han perdido en el bosque de ensueño. Sin tener idea de dónde estaban, de dónde los había acarreado su pelea por la intervención de cierto joven lobo, caminaron y avanzaron en círculos hasta que el sol fue apagándose en el firmamento. Al caer la noche, es bien sabido lo que ocurre en aquellos bosques; sus flores liberan esporas que hacen dormir a los humanos. Es por eso que todos procuran salir temprano de aquel sitio lleno de árboles, ya que quedan expuestos a cualquier ataque youkai, los que son muy hambrientos en los alrededores.

InuYasha se movió con levedad. Sus párpados tiemblan, luchando por querer abrirse. Finalmente; el dorado puede apreciarse en sus ojos, los cuales, entreabiertos, exploran el lugar en el que él se encuentra, queriendo recordar cómo había llegado ahí.

Estaba atontado, sin saber porqué. Escenas volvían a su mente, iba recordándolo todo; su discusión con Kagome -que le costó varios _'Osuwari'_- el cómo la siguió a un bosque y como éste parecía no tener fin. Luego.. ¿qué sucedió¡Ah, claro! Ella se quejó de algo y luego se desmayó; él quiso atraparla pero también se sentía débil, y cayó apoyado en un árbol con ella en brazos. ¿Eso quería decir que Kagome..?

Miró hacia abajo. ¡Sí, exacto! Ella estaba entre sus brazos, apretadita contra él, ambos se encontraban solos y en una posición bastante íntima. InuYasha tragó saliva con dificultad, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo; los latidos de su corazón los sentía ya a la altura del cuello. Kagome se movió un poco, y él en su estupor y susto, la vio sonreír entre sueños. Volvió a sonrojarse, volteando la mirada. Suspiró, apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella y se detuvo justo un segundo después que había comenzado a acariciarle la espalda. ¡Qué le sucedía?

El ruido de un tarareo llama su atención. ¿Qué.. es..? Los párpados le pesan, y los cierra para dar paso a caer dormido.

Las risas de una pequeña niña resonaron en el silencio de la noche. Su cuerpo era verde, como formado por hojas y ramas, y tenía unas alas delgadas que parecían ser transparentes, que al moverse con efectiva rapidez dejaban caer destellos al suelo. No medía más de veinte centímetros, volando sobre el hombro de InuYasha. Recién le había colocado unos pétalos en la cabeza, sin dejar esa risita traviesa.

Se fijó en que no estaba solo, y sonrió con malicia. Dejó caer el brillo de sus alas sobre ella y se marchó. Suaves sonidos salían de ella, alejándose y perdiéndose entre la naturaleza.

"¿Qué.. es eso..Es.. un fragmento..?" Se preguntó. Veía un brillo rosado, a lo lejos, pero no podía ver bien, sus ojos se negaban a abrirse, lo que alcanzaba a ver era a través de sus pestañas. Quiso volver a dormirse, pero la duda de aquel 'fragmento' persistía. Era su responsabilidad, si InuYasha se enteraba..

.. bien.. si él se enteraba¿qué?. Estaba molesta con él. ¿Cómo podía seguir dudando de ella? Kouga sólo había pasado a saludar, no era necesario tanto escándalo. Aunque.. no podía negarlo, una pequeña chispa de alegría y esperanza se encendía cada vez que lo veía así de celoso. Sonrió, divertida. Ya haría las paces con él más tarde.

Abrazó su _almohada_ con suavidad, imaginando que se trataba de él. Restregó su rostro en ella y cerró los ojos por completo, volviendo a sonreír.

- Qué envidia le tengo a InuYash.. ¡Ayayay! pero Sango, si tú sabes que sólo te quiero a ti.. -se defendió sobándose la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Sí.. ¡a mí y a un montón de mujeres más! -repuso ella, cruzada de brazos- es un mañoso, no tiene remedio.

- Mhm.. -un leve quejido salió de labios de Kagome. Todavía abrazaba a InuYasha. La quinceañera se movió con levedad, aún en los brazos del hanyou, quien volvió a acomodarse ante el movimiento de ella, y la apegó más a él, gruñendo con el ceño fruncido.

- Quién sabe lo que esté soñando -dijo Miroku en un tono malicioso- ¡En nada malo, de seguro! -se apresuró a agregar al ver la cara de la exterminadora a su lado.

- Este bosque.. -con la cabeza levantada, Sango observaba el árbol en el que la pareja estaba apoyada- me parece.. familiar.

- Es el bosque de ensueño -afirmó el monje- se dice que humano que pase la noche en él no saldrá vivo.. -dijo con seriedad, para luego cambiar su expresión a una sonriente- pero ya ves este par..

- Pues yo sabía de una leyenda de este bosque -comenzó la taijiya- que aquellos que lograran pasar la noche ilesos, ya sea uno al lado del otro o por separado, estarán destinados a permanecer juntos por siempre. Bueno, supongo que es más fuerte, si han permanecido juntos. Y según tengo entendido, ése es el árbol principal –sonrió, refiriéndose al árbol que ella y Miroku tenían enfrente. Aunque era sólo una historia, le daba gusto por Kagome. "InuYasha es sólo mitad humano.. ¿tendrá efecto?" No pudo evitar pensar.

Muy dentro de su mente, InuYasha soñaba..

- No me la quitarás Kouga.. -murmuró tan bajo que nadie logró oírle, haciendo más presión sobre la espalda de Kagome- ella se quedará conmigo.. _para siempre.._

Una sonriente y pequeña hada salió de entre los árboles, dándoles un último vistazo a la pareja, y llenando el viento de los brillos de sus alas.

**Owari – Fin.**

¡Saludos, gente bonita!

Hacía mucho que no escribía nada. De hecho, la inspiración está esquiva conmigo, y.. mejor no hago mi comentario acerca de cómo quedó. Le agradezco enormemente a **_Nad-chan_** y a _**Sheyla-sis** _por su apoyo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Sobre los demás fics; ojalá puedan perdonar mi torpeza y tardanza. ¡Haré lo que pueda! Ojalá que este pequeño bocadito de waffie les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario.. ya saben¿eh?

¡Se me cuidan mucho!

Chiisana Minako.-


End file.
